


Conversation between Ancients

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [10]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Methos reaches out to a fellow ancient immortal who played a hand in recent events.





	Conversation between Ancients

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Conversation Between Ancients

He let himself into the recently deceased old woman’s house and made his way over to her phone. He’d been careful to choose a location to make the call from with no actual connection to his real life. He glanced at the time and phone number that had been left for him. He was a bit disturbed to see it was a Parisian number but he’d made up his mind to call Agathe even though it was a risk. He looked at the clock to confirm it was the right time and quickly dialed the number glad the old woman’s heirs hadn’t cut off her phone yet.

“Methos, it’s been millennia,” A woman’s voice said as soon as the phone was answered. “I was afraid you wouldn’t call and that would have meant that I’d have to seek you out in person to talk.” He had suspected as much it was why he’d made the decision to call. “I suppose you have questions about this unpleasant business with Cassandra?”

“Just one,” He said keeping a careful eye on potential exits from the house. “Are you the one who called her just before she was killed?” He’d promised Joe he’d find out who called her since Joe was still slightly worried about what Agathe and the other immortals Richie mentioned were up to.

“No, that was another member of our organization one who wanted to give Cassandra one more chance to repent.” He found himself frowning at her words. “He was most disappointed that she wouldn’t change her mind before our agent had to take her head.” Joe wouldn’t take her calling Richie an agent well.

“So that secret society you tried to get me to join is still around?” He asked haring her laugh in response. “I have to say that twenty-five hundred years is a good run for an immortal secret society most never make it past a century or two.”

“According to the founder of our previous incarnation of this covenant has existed in one from or another since before the game began.” She laughed again. “Of course who can say for sure if Emrys was being honest or not about being the sole survivor of a previous covenant.” He recognized the name but as far as he knew Agathe had no connection to him. “This is your final chance to ask questions Methos, once this call is over you won’t see or hear from me again until it is time for Duncan to face his destiny.”

“Is that all this was a feud over Duncan Macleod’s destiny?” He asked feeling slightly disappointed. “First Cassandra and now you planning to make the man your puppet to fulfill some objective of your covenant.”

“There are several immortals among us with the gift of prophecy they all agree Duncan Macleod will face a dangerous evil immortal who threatens our covenant in the near future,” Agathe said calmly. “Cassandra became convinced it was you, despite evidence to the contrary and nearly derailed all our plans and preparations.”

“So you used Richie to knock her off so now I guess your plans are back on track,” He asked curious if she’d admit it. “You do realize if you try to hurt Macleod I’ll do everything in my power to stop you?”

“Yes we know you would that is why I am telling you all this,” She said and he could almost hear the smile. “Our plans are not back on track Cassandra has damaged Macleod terribly he will need help to recover from this ordeal before he faces our enemy.” He though about the horrible shape Macleod as in. “As his friend we know you’ll do your best to help him we just want you to know the stakes your own survival depends on him winning that fight.” He frowned at that. “You’ve got a few years left before the battle good luck putting Macleod back together again.”

He never got a chance to respond as the line went dead. He dialed the number again only to get a busy signal. He didn’t bother trying again knowing somehow she wouldn’t answer. He let himself out a different door and headed back home to safety he had a lot to think about. He needed to work out how much to tell Joe and of course how much to tell Macleod.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
